


Extra! Extra!

by mauvemaven



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Humor, S3 Canon Divergence with some retained elements, Team Arrow, Team Flash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:03:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mauvemaven/pseuds/mauvemaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Outtakes, cut scenes, vignettes and drabbles from the Finally, Perfectly and Completely universe. Ratings and warnings indicated per chapter.</p><p>Chapter 1: Operation: Olicity - A Prologue to Finally:  How Team Flarrow planned to lock Oliver and Felicity in a closet!<br/>Chapter 2: The Karaoke Car Jam: How Felicity thought she could rope Oliver into singing... in the car... with an audience! And how he ends up surprising her instead!<br/>Chapter 3: Right Back Atcha', Mr. Queen! How Felicity got back at Oliver for that naughty little stunt!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Operation: Olicity - A Prologue to Finally

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first outtake from the Finally Universe! I hope you enjoy this! XOXO

Title: Operation: _Olicity_

Rating: T

 Warning: Mild Swearing

 

Tommy Merlyn had been plucked from a pretty cushy afterlife for 2 years 25 days 7 hours and 32 minutes and he had never spent a more uncomfortable hour in his entire life than when he had just witnessed his best and oldest friend act like a lovesick idiot in front of the woman he was convinced was his bestie’s lobster – and that was really saying something because he was counting the 20 years of general estrangement from his lunatic father, the 16 hours plus that he’d spent being dead, the following 6 months when he had generally walked the earth as a crazy, rabid, amnesiac undead killer under the auspices of one vengeful Olympian chick and the following year he had dedicated to repenting for all his sins.  Even his Laurel drama at its poorest pre- and post his comeback to the land of the breathing had not been as difficult as the last hour had been.

It was an early Tuesday evening he would’ve gladly spent anywhere but in Oliver’s new 5300 sq. foot penthouse – it was a sweet crib, really, a previously foreclosed property which Ollie got for a song – at 1 Mercer Place for this housewarming party.  All of Oliver’s nearest and dearest were spread out in the living room.  Kickass Toughie Lyla Diggle and her husband, Oliver’s erstwhile bodyguard, John Diggle sequestered the love seats while Thea, and her boyfriend (or was he? He could never get it straight.  What’s the kid’s name again? Arrggh! Well, Bite-size Oliver will do for now…), his own Not-So-Ex-But-Still Laurel, and until a minute ago, Oliver and his aforementioned blonde lobster, Felicity, were with him on the man-swallowing sofa. 

Oliver and Felicity – that was a pair he had not seen coming.  Felicity Smoak was in every way, an exception to Oliver Queen’s dating criteria: Genius IQ, petite, blonde, quirky, sassy and won’t take any of his crap.  The kicker is that his best friend had been singularly devoted to her despite his unwillingness to go after her.  There had been no second in the almost 8 months to the day that he had been back in Ollie’s life that he didn’t see a lovelorn expression or some variation thereof on his friend’s face when it came to her.  Sometimes he had just wanted to smack Oliver upside the head (but he can’t because he’d have to do it to Felicity, too – one of the quirks of his not-as-advertised second life) just so that he could knock some sense into that unbelievably thick skull.  He knew that his best friend had blown so many opportunities to be happy with her and it was hard to see Oliver flounder and unnecessarily suffer.

And don’t get him started on when she had begun dating that other guy, Ray Palmer (or was it Roy? He couldn’t really remember… Wait, it was Ray because Thea’s own mini Oliver was Roy! Ha!).  Oliver might have been able to hide it from the general public behind a stoic mask but not from Tommy 2.0.  His nascent empathetic abilities – again another fluke from his recent vacation from death – had almost shredded his already fragile soul as it resonated with the depth of Oliver’s heartache.  More times than not, he had not really wanted to be stuck in the same room with the two of them, because then, he’d get a two-for-one special.  As much as Felicity had wanted to pretend that she was really over-the-moon happy with that Palmer guy, Tommy had still felt her endure the great, big, gaping Oliver-shaped void in her heart.  Just imagine the humongous sigh of relief Oliver’s soul had let out when that relationship fizzled out.  It had felt like it could breathe again after being in a chokehold of unrealized emotions for so long.

And he had just about had it with these two and the endless will-they-won’t-they tension they subject themselves to.  He had spent the last hour seeing these two, beyond-obstinate fools shine some seriously yearning glances at each other when the other wasn’t looking, and then proceed to have dripping hot eye sex when they caught each other’s gazes.  He swore to the ever living gods that if he didn’t have Laurel’s hand pinning his own down in an effort to keep him from flinging himself over Oliver’s private roof deck, he would’ve been a forgone and very messy splat on the pavement by now.

Not even a minute ago, he had been treated to about 30 seconds of the same turbo-charged staring, before Oliver had swooped in with his mouth on the chocolate truffle Felicity had mockingly held out to him with her fingers.  To some, that accidental brush between his lips and her fingers had been just that – a hilarious twist of fate that led to an adorably babbling Felicity, after she had goaded Oliver to live a little and taste the exotic chili-laced chocolate she had gone to extreme lengths to find and procure for this little party _or else_.  Everybody else laughed at that – especially when Oliver had tried to quell Felicity’s rambling with a blathering effort of his own.  But it was no laughing matter to him, the unwilling empath because that seemingly innocent and inadvertent touch had sent shockwaves of want from those two that had knocked him on his proverbial ass.  It was just too much.  And for someone who was trying really hard to keep himself on an even keel, lest he slip and go batshit crazy again and revert back to his murderous Rhamnusian ways, it was an almost insurmountable ordeal.

Tommy had been itching to lock them in a closet and throw away the key.  _Spectacular idea_ , his brain had said as he mentally patted his own back.  Maybe then they’ll have at it and settle the score, or at least, work it out of their systems once and for all – and finally give him some peace.  He was just about to hatch his master plan when he was hastily interrupted by Felicity excusing herself and leaving for the kitchen sink, hoping to wash her chocolate-covered hands.  Oliver followed shortly, saying that he was going to get more wine from the cellar, conveniently forgetting that the bottles of red wine Tommy had brought sat plainly on the coffee table untouched. Man, his boy had absolutely lost his game!

But he would not be bothered by that.  It was the first time since Felicity arrived that night that he was able to breathe freely.  He relished it and took a deep breath.  Finally, some relief from all _that_. 

 

In the silence following the laughter, Lyla asked everybody, "Are they like this all the time?"

Digg just quirked his eyebrows at his wife as if to say, ' _What do you think?'_

"Oh, like you wouldn't believe!" Laurel answered Lyla exasperatedly as she nonchalantly eased her grip on Tommy’s hand and started rubbing soothing circles on his wrist.

"What she said," Roy concurred.

"And they really aren't a thing?  Oliver keeps denying it but I don't really believe him! Those are some serious heart eyes," Thea said, pertaining to the ogling they had all witnessed.

"Those, my dear little sister, aren't just heart eyes!  _That_ is eye sex!" Tommy exclaimed, relieved that he hadn’t imagined everything!  His salvaged brain had a few kinks and sometimes his sense of reality could be a bit flawed.  He felt Laurel’s fingers squeeze him, tethering him further into this actuality.

"What he said," Roy said, murmuring his assent.

"Whatever it is, there're definitely sparks there," Lyla commented.

"Maybe, it's time to push them together?" Thea mused aloud.  "Seems like they can't get to the real thing by themselves…."

"Might not be the best idea.  You know how your brother gets when he thinks he's doing the right thing," Laurel pointed out. 

"You think he's helping himself or her, for that matter, by not making a move?" Thea asked her right back.

Laurel deflated at the answer everybody knew but chose not to voice out. 

"I'm not saying that we should interfere or do something but if this thing will ever get a shot, it has to happen soon. Felicity might be leaving," Digg said as he interrupted Thea and Laurel.  The man immediately found himself the target of ten curious eyes.

"Has she said anything to you?" Lyla queried.

Digg shook his head but added, "She's been looking at Gotham properties a lot lately.  And I even saw her updating her CV."

"Does Oliver know?" Tommy asked Digg.  He did not want to even begin to imagine how Oliver would feel if Felicity’s leaving would ever come to pass.  _Wait!_   He didn’t have to imagine. He’d seen.  He’d been yanked from heaven and thrust back to earth to be tortured by images of Oliver’s guilt, his grief and his pain.  It was part of what drove him mad early into his resurrection.  Another part was Laurel’s woeful misery but she was there beside him now so…  He didn’t really want to go digging back to that particularly tormenting part of his second life.  _Even keel_ , he reminded himself, _must be dandy and right as a butterfly_. He was on the verge right then of having a bad flashback, so he was grateful for (but not particularly heartened) by the other man’s voice breaking into his thoughts.

"I don't think he does," Digg said while he slowly shook his head.

“So, it’s Code Red – all hands on deck, then,” Tommy said as he realized the shitstorm that was brewing.  Now that he had been pointed back to the situation at hand, he gave free rein to his earlier scheming.  “I think it’s time to get them both drunk.”

“With what?” Thea asked.  She knew that Oliver only had vodka and a Scotch in his bar.  And all of those Oliver could handle. He also had a wine cellar but Oliver can drink anyone under the table even with the more robust reds.

“I suggest you stash a bottle or two of Tequila here, that way, come hockey night, we could ply them to the earful with shots then lock them in a closet for them to hash it out,” He said as he thoughtfully started laying out the specifics of his plan.  He had always been good at organizing things.  He was glad that even after having died and having been brought back to life, that particular faculty was none the worse for wear. 

“Wouldn’t that be a little juvenile?” Laurel cringed.

“They’ll be drunk. They wouldn’t care,” Roy pointed out.

“Still…” Laurel said, carrying out her duty as devil’s advocate with diligence.  The bottle was never the answer to things like this.  This was a possible forever they were toying with here.  It didn’t seem right that they push their friends to possibly start it (well, more likely end it – that’s the cynical lawyer in her talking) with a night they might never remember or try as hard as hell to forget.  For all of Oliver’s faults and flaws, it was very clear that Felicity meant something more to him than she ever would.  But Felicity was a good person who surely deserved to be really happy with someone and preferably someone who makes that commitment openly and while stone-cold sober.

“Do you want this to go down now in the hopes of seeing them the better for it or will you sentence all of us to forever in hell if we don’t do anything?” Tommy asked.  Well, to him that was a rhetorical question.  He didn’t want to have a broody, unhinged and pissed off Oliver on his plate. _No, thank you!_

And since nobody really liked the idea either, everybody fell silent.

“Are we sure that she’s even coming to hockey night?” Lyla asked because she hadn’t heard Oliver invite Felicity yet but an answer was precluded by the sounds of the duo making their way back to the living room.

“Okay, we keep this hush-hush.  Stick close to your phones,” Tommy said quickly as Laurel scrambled to say something to gloss over the clandestine nature of what had just transpired behind the returning non-couple’s very stubborn hides.

 

***

 

Tommy hadn’t even been home five minutes after dropping off Laurel in her apartment when he started texting people the deets regarding their big secret meeting.  Hockey night was less than 72 hours away and they had a lot to get down.  They were to meet tomorrow, late afternoon at his place – which was a small, unremarkable, sparsely furnished studio apartment, in a building just at the edge where marginally respectable communities met the border of the Glades.  It was a far cry from any of the Merlyn estates but it did what he needed it to do – be a place to hide and be anonymous. 

As far as the whole of Starling City knew, Thomas “Tommy” Merlyn was one of those killed in the Undertaking, after all, the media had hyped up his burial beside his mother’s grave in their tireless effort to catch the ‘real tragedy’ behind the man-made earthquake.  A closer look at official records however, which Felicity had promptly done after his sudden reappearance at the foundry, had showed him only to be one among the missing and yet to be found.  

It had been a rocky restart. He had interfered with his father’s plans to use Thea to kill Sara, only to have Malcolm finish the deed himself. 

By the time the whole of Team Arrow had deemed him a non-threat and had decided to keep him in Starling City (on the off-chance, they thought, he might want to run back to daddy dearest – which he really didn’t want to EVER AGAIN!), they had been hard-pressed to concoct a backstory for the entire time Tommy was missing, so anyone who came looking would stay away.  Digg had suggested that the best story they could hope for was Tommy being a severely injured John Doe who was rescued from one of the buildings that had collapsed in the Glades following the earthquake. Oliver had agreed. Thea had stayed away (though he didn’t really get to know the reason, i.e. their shared parentage, until _way_ later). Roy, who was also doing a lot of avoiding Thea, did whatever Oliver told him to do.

Laurel, after she was done working out all her pent-up anger, aggravation and aggression towards him, had appended that fake Tommy had to have awoken from a lengthy coma with amnesia and a severe case of PTSD, or better yet, intractable psychosis to escape criminal prosecution and to help deter haters from wanting to kill him.  Crazy and without memories was how he had woken up from death.  It was an easy story to tell – after all, he had lived it. 

But it had been a damned harder story to sell. 

In the end, it had been Felicity and Lyla who did the heavy lifting.  Starting with a cursory search of patients matching his description from all the medical facilities A.R.G.U.S. had usually used, they had been very fortunate indeed to find one A.R.G.U.S. subject who had been admitted as a comatose John Doe in the outfit’s main medical subcontractor in Blüdhaven right around the time of the Undertaking.  It was also very fortunate that Blüdhaven was one of the municipalities that handled overflow patients from the Glades during that time.  It was not unheard of for patients to have been airlifted to hospitals in the cities closest to Starling after the infamous disaster. 

Felicity had then commandeered the patient’s file and started rewriting the whole enchilada to make it as close as it could be to suit their invented narrative.  That patient had been transferred to another aftercare facility after having been in a coma for 6 months and since A.R.G.U.S. had already previously gone to great lengths to obscure what happened to him after, it was pretty much easier to wipe away the crumbs and build another trail that led where they wanted it to lead.  There was virtually a very low risk of discovery even if anyone did come to snoop and that was the best they could possibly achieve.  The only thing left then was to have Tommy admitted to the Langford Institute (under a program that was sponsored by S.T.A.R. Labs) as a psychiatric patient and released quietly after a month.

So by the time rumors had started circulating about Tommy Merlyn sightings in Starling City, their cover story had already been buttoned in.  He had, from then on, been an open secret.

 

His bleating phone broke him from the spewing recollections assailing his brain.  Everybody had confirmed their attendance. _Right.  Back to business._ He started thinking of things they needed to accomplish and started texting people their individual assignments.

 

***

 

Thea, Roy and Lyla had been a little early to the shindig and, together with him, were cramped into his tiny living area the next afternoon, figuring out who would do what in the following days if they were really going to carry out their plan to try and at least give Oliver and Felicity a fighting chance.  Laurel and Digg were on their way from work. 

Thea and Roy had accomplished their mission, having already bought the booze and stashed two bottles of Tequila in her brother’s home bar, earlier that afternoon.  While Roy was sorting out drinks into the teeny weenie countertop, Lyla had come up with a more subtle way to bait the two into the closet.  She suggested that by making everybody at least partially drunk by playing ‘Never Have I Ever’ and then going on to pretend to play ‘Seven Minutes in Heaven’, they would have an easier time of herding their prey.  He suddenly remembered why he liked the woman.  She was sneaky as hell and was way too damned nice about it.

Before anyone could object though, Laurel (with pizza!!!) and Digg (with a scowl!!!) had arrived.  Thea had caught them up, mentioning Lyla’s suggestion.  Laurel liked it.  Tommy had asked her to swipe a pair of her father’s handcuffs while Lyla said that she’d be ready with hers too, just in case.  They had all laughed at that, except for Digg who had been quiet until then.  He was loosening his tie as he broke his bad news.  He had found out that Felicity had yet to confirm her attendance for hockey night because Barry and their other friends from Central City were coming over for the weekend.  Oliver was not given to pressing her and the vibe between the two was nothing but Awkward – _uh-huh, with a capital A_!

“We’re dead in the water without her,” Roy belabored the point as he passed out a cold beer to the big guy.

 _Well, hello there, Captain Obvious!_ Tommy thought.  “Is there any way we could coerce her to come?” He asked instead.

“Is she even really a hockey fan?” Thea queried, noting that she herself didn’t really tune into hockey unless she caught Roy, Oliver or Tommy watching a game on TV.

“I don’t think so.  Felicity and sports do not mix.  Unless it was the World Series of Poker, good luck convincing her to watch any sport on TV,” Digg said.

“Don’t forget horse racing,” Roy said blandly. Thea had raised an eyebrow at him.  “What?” He said as he objected to Thea’s implied censure. “She likes running the numbers.  She told me it was something she did for math.”

It seems that Ms. Felicity Smoak had a penchant for playing the stakes. 

Laurel had also come to the same conclusion. “Can we rope her in with a bet, then? Does she have something she would really like to have, to see?”  _Except for Oliver_ went without saying.

“A truckload of mint chocolate chip ice cream?  A year-long voucher to Big Belly Burger? A triple order of dim sum and dumplings?” Roy rattled out what he remembered of Felicity’s food preferences.

“Captain America?  Bruce Wayne? Adam Levine?” Thea blathered on, recalling guys Felicity had expressed even a passing interest in.

“Not really helping, Thea,” Tommy exasperatedly remarked.

“State-of-the-art tech?” Lyla piped in. “But I’m not really an expert so I can’t pinpoint specifics.”

They started listing things down but they were still stumped 10 minutes later.  They all decided to break for pizza.  Then, they reconvened and came up with jack. They left the topic for a while and proceeded to the meat of things, to the down and dirty, so to speak.

Everybody was pretty much cool with the details they needed for ‘Never Have I Ever’.  It was the mechanics and logistics of ‘Seven Minutes in Heaven’ that they needed to iron out.  If they were rigging the game, it had better go off without a hitch.  In the end, they settled on using a loaded bottle and having all of the names in both cups be exclusively Oliver’s and Felicity’s.  They discussed whether they were to be given a safe word.  The girls and Dig voted ‘Aye” so that settled that.  After all that was agreed upon, they circled back to the problem of getting Felicity to come to hockey night.

“Maybe we’re going about this the wrong way?” Laurel pointed out.

“How do you mean?” Lyla asked.

“What she’s saying is that maybe we should start looking into Barry, Caitlin and Cisco and use them to bring Felicity in,” Digg stated.

“Exactly!” Laurel agreed.

“So, anybody close to those three?” Tommy asked as they worked on their plans for another 20 minutes before they promised each other to think about it some more and finally called it quits for the evening.

 

***

 

In the end, it was Roy who serendipitously discovered Barry’s undying love for the Starling City Stars and Cisco’s almost blind worship of the Gotham Knights.  It was just a matter of roping Oliver into one of their conversations during the Queen Incorporated Gala and they were off to the races! 

Once the two had secured an invitation to Oliver’s place, Roy had then brought Barry and Cisco over to Tommy, Laurel, Lyla and Diggle while Thea had kept Oliver, Felicity and Caitlin occupied well into the other side of the hall.  It was Digg who read Barry and Cisco into the plan. 

“Something’s gonna go down tonight.  I just wanted to give you guys a heads up.  See, we’re trying to get Oliver and Felicity to finally talk about…”

“The sexual tension, right?” Cisco cut in. Seeing the rest of their group nod, he commented quietly to himself that he was so glad that he wasn’t just imagining things.

“Something like that,” Digg conceded with an amused voice. “We really need your help to get Felicity to come to Oliver’s apartment for hockey night tonight, right after this gala.”

“That will be easy,” Cisco said. “She’s kinda’ our ride to everywhere. I am so in, man!”

“But we also need to isolate them both during the party, you know.  Make them drift towards each other…  And then after the game, we’re going to bait them into playing ‘Never Have I Ever’ and ‘Seven Minutes in Heaven,” Tommy added.

“Then lock them in a closet until they hash it all out,” Roy deadpanned.

“With a safe word in place,” Laurel chimed in.

“And please, please keep this one a secret,” Lyla pleaded.

“I’m liking this more and more.  What do we call this mission, then?” Cisco asked.  When there was no answer, he started firing off suggestions, “The Smoak-and-Queen Conspiracy? No?”

Laurel scrunched up her face.

“The Feliver Conundrum?”  

Tommy shook his head.

“I got it, I got it! Operation: Olicity!” Cisco exclaimed as he brandished his hand in the air.  Everybody was surprised by his enthusiasm, by his rapidly concocted ship names and let out approving giggles. “So, Operation: Olicity is a go, Mr. Digg!” Cisco beamed. 

Barry, however, was a little hesitant.  He knew how Felicity and Oliver had both felt.

“What do you say, Barry?” Digg asked, noticing the speedster’s reluctance. 

“I don’t know.  Oliver will kill me and Felicity will use her Loud Voice.  And I’m not a huge fan of death and deafness.”

“Think of it as just a little nudge,” Laurel said.

“A little nudge that needs to go a long way,” Tommy quipped.

“You don’t really have to do anything,” Lyla said.  “Just talk to whomever you like more than you talk to either of them. And we’ll do the rest.”

“Come on, Bar!” Cisco urged, “It’s not like they don’t like each other so much already.”

“Okay. But the minute this goes south…”

“We cut them lose,” Digg vowed.

“Okay,” Barry nodded in assent then said, “Maybe we should bring Caitlin into this?  She may be able to handle Felicity better than any of us could…”

“Yeah, bring her in but keep it tight.  We don’t want Oliver or Felicity to catch a hint of this.  That might just torpedo this whole plan,” Tommy warned.  _And he didn’t want to have endured all that tension for nothing._  

“Okay,” both guys promised and took turns shaking with the others on it.

 

With all manner of _Olicity_ business done (at least for the moment), they started placing their wagers on that night’s do-or-die hockey championship game between the Starling City Stars and the defending champions, the Gotham City Knights.


	2. The Karaoke Car Jam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Felicity thought she could rope Oliver into singing... in the car... with an audience! And how he ends up surprising her instead!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a cut scene! I had to rework it into a pseudo-screenplay (please forgive me if I fudge the form - I really don't write screenplays!) because it didn't really read well when I tried to write it into the narrative of Finally! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this (BTW, shout out to bellapaige88 over at ff.net who gave me this idea from way back when)! And I promise, I'm working on the spin-off and the sequels whenever I have more than a few hours of free time. I hope this tides you over! Anyway, as always, no copyright infringement intended, this work is unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine. Enjoy! XOXO

Title: The Karaoke Car Jam

Rating: G

 

SCENE:

They hit Saturday traffic a few minutes out while on their way to the Gardens so Felicity turns on the radio.  As the DJ announces the next song: "Marvin Gaye" by Charlie Puth feat. Meghan Trainor, Cisco perks up as the music cues.

 

Caitlin:      Oh no! Not again! It's his new favorite song!

 

Felicity:     (Starts filming Cisco with her phone, after hearing what Caitlin says)

 

Cisco:       (Sings)

                Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on

                You got the healing that I want

                Just like they say it in the song

                Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on

 

Felicity:    (To Barry while Cisco sings first verse) Barry, quick! Get the lyrics. Let's make Caitlin do karaoke!

 

Barry:       (Proceeds to do what Felicity asks)

 

Caitlin:     (To Felicity, petulantly) No!

 

Cisco:       (Continues to sing)

                We got this king size to ourselves

                Don't have to share with no one else

                Don't keep your secrets to yourself

                It's kama sutra show and tell!

 

Barry:       (Hands Caitlin his phone with the lyrics, before Cisco's last line cuts out) Come on, Cait! Just this once!

 

Cisco:       (Turns to Caitlin)

 

Caitlin:     (Duets with [Cisco])

                Woah

                There's loving in your eyes

                That pulls me closer

                [Ooh it pulls me closer]

                It's so subtle

                [It's so subtle]

                I'm in trouble

                [I'm in trouble]

                But I'd love to be in trouble with you

 

Barry:       (To Caitlin, with a teasing smile) Hear that! You can sing when you're not drunk!

 

Caitlin:     (Narrows her eyes at Barry)

 

Felicity:    (Whistles and cheers)

 

Caitlin:     (Continues singing solo)

                Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on

                You got the healing that I want

                Just like they say it in the song

                Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on

 

Felicity:    (To Barry, while still filming) Come on, Barry!

Cisco:      (To Barry) Do it with Caitlin!

 

Barry:       (Duets with Caitlin)

                You got to give it up to me

                I'm screaming mercy, mercy please

                Just like they say it in the song

                Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on

 

Cisco:       (Claps and laughs)

Felicity:     (Squees while filming) Awwww!!!

 

Barry:        (Serenades Caitlin)

                 And when you leave me all alone

                 I'm like a stray without a home

                 I'm like a dog without a bone

                 I just want you for my own

 

                 (Kisses Caitlin quickly on the cheek for being such a good sport before he sings to Felicity, while signaling for a duet)

                 I got to have you babe

 

Felicity:     (Hands her phone to Cisco, who takes it as she harmonizes with Barry)

                 Woah

                 There's loving in your eyes

                 That pulls me closer

                 [Ooh it pulls me closer]

                 It's so subtle

                 [It's so subtle]

                 I'm in trouble

                 [I'm in trouble]

                 But I'd rather be in trouble with you

 

Caitlin:      (Claps and whistles)

 

Felicity:     (Sings to Oliver, as she calls his attention by tugging at his sleeve…)

                 Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on

                 Ooh babe, you got the healing that you want

                 Like they say it in the song

                 Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on

 

Felicity:      (To Oliver) Come on, babe!

 

Oliver:       (Duets with Felicity as Caitlin shows him Barry's phone with the lyrics.  He pretends to look over the lyrics as he sings the lines.

                  What can he say? He knows the song by heart. It was Thea’s new favorite song too.)

                 Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on

                 You got the healing that I want

                 Just like they say it in the song

                 Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on, babe

 

Caitlin:      (Claps while squeeing, after Oliver takes Barry's phone and turns it instead into a microphone.)

 

Oliver:       (Continues to duet with Felicity, who was shaking her head in utter surprise while smiling at him… adorably… like an idiot!)

                 You got to give it up to me

                 I'm screaming mercy, mercy please

                 Just like they say it in the song

                 Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on

 

Barry:        (Looks astonished for a beat then cheers) Heck, yeah!!!

 

Cisco:        (Shakes head with smile while continuing to film)

 

Felicity:      (Kisses Oliver on the cheek, before her last line cuts out)  Bring it home, babe!

 

Oliver:        (Sings last bars)

                  Just like they say it in a song

                  Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on!

 

[Music cuts out]

 

[Applause and laughter from group, as cars start to move and Oliver pulls out into traffic]

 

[Cisco stops filming and hands Felicity back her phone]

 

END SCENE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahaha! I really loved writing this! :) Anyway, in case you missed it, the song is "Marvin Gaye" by Charlie Puth feat. Meghan Trainor. Kisses!


	3. Right Back Atcha’, Mr. Queen!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Felicity got back at Oliver for that naughty little stunt!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for the long wait. I hope this more than makes up for it! Anyway, you know the drill! XOXO

Title: Right Back Atcha’, Mr. Queen!

Rating: M

Warning: Mild Swearing, Sexy Times

 

 

Oliver and Felicity have been together for all of one week. 

And yet they’d seen each other zero times since he dropped her off at her place Sunday night.  Oliver was almost going crazy not being able to see her.  They were supposed to have dinner the other night but his meeting with Walter and the Starling City Chamber of Commerce had gone long so he had to cancel on her at the last minute.  He knew that Felicity had been disappointed, having already re-organized her very busy schedule to be able to make the date at his urging, but she was gracious enough not to say anything.  It had him wanting to make it up to her big time.  That was why he had brought a couple of Big Belly Busters with him with an extra helping of cheese fries to surprise her at lunch.  They both had a big meeting ahead.  He was sitting on the board later that afternoon when all the corporate divisions were to present their five-year plans.  The meeting was mostly the reason they couldn’t see each other as much as they’d both like in the past week.  She was up to her ears in work.

And because he didn’t like to be hindered in any way from seeing her again, he’d conscripted her assistant, Gerry, to run interference with the rest of the world once he had gotten Felicity alone with him.  It was amazing what VIP passes to Verdant can accomplish.  The seemingly capable man had ushered him into what used to be his office, now hers, and asked him to wait.  Oliver had taken a seat on one of the lounges and placed the food he brought on the coffee table in front of him while he looked on as Gerry managed to skillfully maneuver Felicity from the hordes of people in the conference room just next door.

 

Felicity has had a very busy week.  Now that all the fanfare of the Queen Incorporated re-branding had died down, the real work began.  Her stress levels were through the roof.  It would’ve been easier if her counterpart in R&D hadn’t suddenly gone on sick leave.  But it was just her luck.  Now all the last minute prep work fell on her shoulders and it was starting to really get to her.  To add fuel to the fire, Gerry Conway, her assistant was on his way over.  _What now?_

“Yes, Gerry?” She asked as he approached.

“Your lunch appointment has arrived, Ms. Smoak.”

“I wasn’t aware I had a meeting at lunch.”

“It wasn’t on your calendar until 10 minutes ago. Higher management.” 

She was hoping to take a few minutes for herself, not to eat (her stomach was in too much of a tizzy for that with all _this_ ), but just to have quiet time. Unfortunately, it seemed that the universe was set on thwarting her.  She didn’t really need this today of all days.  She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. “Okay, everyone, take 20 minutes for lunch.  And then get back here quick,” Felicity said as she dismissed all of her people from the room. 

She wondered who the heck would come down to her office when everybody knew that there was a big meeting at the bottom of the hour anyway...  It irritated her a bit because she was really looking forward to some peace before she went in front of the board.  But before she could question her assistant, he was already leading the way back to her office.

 

Gerry hustled her into her office and immediately stepped away.  The moment her door closed, the glass panels that surrounded the room fogged up.  _Okay, Gerry only tripped up her privacy glass for her when he thought that she was about to have an unpleasant meeting with her bosses._

“Hey.” 

 _Or not._ The source of her consternation stood up and turned to her as she entered the room, looking devilishly handsome in a navy blue suit draped over a starched white shirt and a striped gray tie.  “What are you doing here, Oliver?” She exhaled, unsure of whether she should feel relieved or annoyed at this untimely disturbance. She was still a little irked with him for ditching their dinner date.

“I thought you could use a break.  Have lunch with me?” He asked, smiling at her from where he stood.  She wore a gray dress underneath a bright red cardigan and rocked sheer black stockings in high heels.  He smiled even more.

“Good thing, you’re cute,” she answered as she approached him, “or else I’d already have you thrown out for bothering me at work.” 

Oliver smiled even brighter as she finally stopped in front of him. “Hi,” she greeted, finally returning his smile.

“Hi,” he answered back, his eyes crinkling.

“This doesn’t offset Wednesday night,” Felicity teasingly admonished as she looped her arms around his neck.

“I know,” he said contritely as his hands found their perch on her waist.

“But I know how you can make it up to me…” She purred, feeling thrilled to again have his marvelous hands holding her after almost a week of going without.

“And how’s that?” He grinned at the mischievous gleam in her eyes.   

She kissed him then, squarely on the lips.  It was a light and flirty kiss that she followed up with another and another, before she started leading him back towards the lounge.

“Felicity…” He said between kisses, “How much time do we really have?”

“A little under 20 minutes,” she replied, as she deepened their kiss.  If it had been left solely up to her they’d already be very much horizontal but Oliver wasn’t budging. 

“Fe-li-ci-ty…” He groused while wrapping her up in his arms to keep her from bringing the both of them down on the lounge... or the coffee table if she wasn’t careful.  Sure, he could get her off at least a couple of times in 20 minutes but he sure as heck wanted more. And besides, she needed to eat.  Her Friday breakfast muffin was untouched on her desk.

“Hmmm?” She asked as she began to nibble on his bottom lip. 

Oliver let her take her fill before holding her face in both of his hands as he gently pulled away. “You need to eat,” he said, while he shifted his hands to her lower back, keeping her in the circle of his arms.  He didn’t want her to feel rejected.

“Oh my God! You’re actually saying no to hanky-panky?” She pouted once she realized what he was really saying.

“I’ve got your Big Belly Buster, just the way you like it,” he bribed.

“But I haven’t seen you in forever and we wouldn’t be seeing each other until tomorrow,” she whined as she leaned her forehead on his chin.  They had agreed that no matter how busy the work week was, the weekends were exclusively theirs to spend with each other.  Friday night was technically part of their weekend but Thea had asked Oliver to oversee Verdant that night because she wouldn’t be getting in until tomorrow after spending the week with Roy in Blüdhaven.

“Your cheese fries are getting soggy.”

“You’re really saying no to this?” Felicity teased, looking at his eyes while she pressed the rest of herself closer to him.  _Okay,_ she had to admit to herself, _all the stress was making her horny!_

“Uh-huh,” Oliver responded through gritted teeth, trying his damnedest to resist temptation.  He was this close to giving in but they had a meeting in less than an hour, and he wanted to keep their relationship discreet so as not to jeopardize her career. 

“Oookay… Your loss,” she teased as she backed away from him completely and plopped down on the couch.   

“I know,” he acknowledged as he sat down beside her, remembering the time he had said similar words to her. And he stopped that memory before it could take a more prominent place in his mind.  He didn’t really need it to stoke his desire even more.  He was having a hard time fighting it as it is.  He started divvying up the food on the table instead. “Here,” he said as he handed over a couple of antibacterial wipes.

“No onions?” She asked as she wiped her hands clean.

He nodded and extended her burger to her, “Extra pickles.”

“Thanks,” she smiled as she took it from him.  He laid out her cheese fries in front of her too, before he started on his own food.

 

Silence befell them as they began to eat and it had sobered the playful atmosphere Oliver had hoped for before he came in.  He should’ve called ahead.  He should have let her know that he was coming instead of barging in to surprise her just because he was dying to spend time with her again.  Instead of making it up to her, he had a distinct feeling that he had ticked her off again – not enough to raise an argument or warrant her Loud Voice but still.  They needed to get better at carving out time for themselves.

Felicity ruminated as she nibbled on her burger.  She understood where Oliver was coming from, especially after they had sat down and talked about how they wanted their relationship to work (Yeah, that happened – right after his Sunday morning mini freak-out about unprotected sex!), but she can’t help feeling brushed off.  She sighed.  She knew that she was being unreasonable and pretty unfair.  So, she shook the frustration off, and leaned against him instead, hoping for a noontime cuddle with her man.  If she can’t have monkey sex, she’ll settle for this.  She had missed him something serious.

 _Okay, we’re good._ Oliver mentally sighed in relief as he felt her rub her cheek against his arm.  He transferred his burger to his other hand so that he could bring his arm up and around her to cradle her body against his.  “You all set for later?” He asked as he settled them deeper into the couch.

“Just a little last minute prep left and hopefully we will be,” she said as she curled into him, bringing her legs up on his lap and cradling her cheese fries on hers.  She continued munching on her burger and gorging herself on her fries as she let herself sink into his embrace.  She felt his fingers on her nape giving her a reassuring squeeze and her body relaxed even more.  They spent a few minutes in silence, with her occasionally feeding him some of her fries.  It was better this time.  It was comfortable.

“How about you? You think you’re going to be okay with being stuck in another meeting?” Felicity asked as she polished off the last of her cheesy treat and extended her arm to set the now empty cardboard container back on the coffee table.

 _Only because I know you’re going to be there_ , he thought but instead said, “I have to be…  This is going to be our life moving forward.”

 _Our life.  No, not ‘my life’.  Our life._ Felicity felt her stomach swoop.  His nonchalant expression as he chewed the last of his burger told Felicity that he really didn’t notice how big of a slip that was. She had to take a deep breath to keep her wildly beating heart from exploding right out of her chest.

“What?” He said, swallowing as he noticed the stunned expression on her face. _What did he do now?_

“You said ‘our life’, Oliver,” she said as she set aside the remains of her meal on the table.

“Well, it is, isn’t it?” He said defensively as she turned away from him to rid her hands of her half-eaten burger.  He almost grabbed her back to him to demand that she point out where he went wrong again, when he found himself pinned against the couch as she straddled him instead.  “Fe- Felicity?” He stuttered in utter confusion.

“Just go with it, baby,” Felicity said as she tilted his face towards hers and started to kiss him deeply.

“Fe-li-ci-ty…” He groaned a few kisses later as he moved his head slightly away from hers.  He felt himself _rising_ to the occasion.

“O-li-ver,” she countered as she began to kiss her way to his neck. 

“We’re in your office…”

She licked at the column of his throat as she carded her fingers through his hair.

“The door isn’t locked,” he hissed while his hands fisted on his side. 

She rocked her hips against his.

“Babe…” He sighed as he laid his hands on her waist, hoping to get her to stop while they still could.

She straightened up, now seriously peeved with him.  “You’re really going to be like this?” She asked pointedly.

 _Okay, he was done for.  He was sunk. He was giving in._ “Felicity…” he began but just before he could finish and wrestle her to the couch to have his way with her, the intercom buzzed to life.

“Ms. Smoak, your team is back in the conference room.”

That pissed her off more. 

“Happy now?” She muttered as she hastily got off his lap and righted herself.  “And just so you know,” she huffed, “you said no to this,” she said as she hitched her dress up and flashed him a peek of her underwear – her sinfully delicious black lace panties complete with garter belt and sexy stays that held up her fuck-me back-seamed hose.

The steep drop his jaw took was triumph enough for Felicity’s injured pride. _Humph! Serves him right_ , she thought as she walked away from him and went out of her office.  Despite being utterly pissed, she smiled smugly as she realized another triumph.  She had finally gotten him back for dropping his towel on her.  _Score one for Smoak!_   She silently cheered with a mental fist pump.

Oliver, meanwhile, just wiped his hands over his face and leaned right back on the couch in frustration and defeat after she had left.  _Life was just so NOT fucking fair!_

 

***

 

The meeting went on without a hitch.  Felicity did a good job getting everyone excited with R&D’s five year plans and then seamlessly segued into her division’s product line.  She even got them raring to listen to the roll-out projections.  She handled questions adroitly and was able to give clear and concise answers to satisfy the board’s concerns.  Professional Felicity was on.  She hadn’t even spared Oliver a single glance.

But he was the opposite.  He had been so focused on her and her presentations that he had totally forgotten that the board was hearing reports and projections from three more divisions.  When she and her teams from both Applied Sciences and R&D were dismissed, he felt his interest leave with them.  He was essentially stuck in a meeting without her. And it sucked.

It was way past 5 p.m. when Oliver found himself drifting back to her office.  He knew he was being silly because who wouldn’t itch to leave the office on a Friday? But he hoped that she had waited for him.  After all, they were in the same building for the first time in almost a week.  

He got to her floor and found that Gerry’s desk was empty.  He went right on to look into her office and found that hers was empty as well.

He had never felt so disappointed.  He had fucked up big time.  And he really needed to make it up to her now.  He had over an hour-and-a-half before he needed to be at Verdant.  He had enough time. 

He brought out his phone and dialed her number.  The call clicked through at the third ring but all he got was her voice mail.  He waited until he got to the elevator to dial again and got the same result. 

He was getting antsy.  Felicity was never a few feet from her phone.  But then again, he had pissed her off.  He had promised himself that he wouldn’t call her until the valet had brought around his car, and he barely managed to keep it.  He had just gotten himself belted to his seat and was just about to reach for his phone when he felt it vibrate in his pocket.  He quickly whipped it out.  It was a text from her.

 

_Busy. Errands. Later._

 

So he was worth three words from her, at least.  But those weren’t the three words he had wanted. He sighed and dejectedly drove himself to Verdant, where he was getting himself a drink to drown out the mess he’d made.

 

***

 

Friday traffic had gotten him stuck on the road for more than the usual 15 minutes it took to get a car to his sister’s bar.  He trudged his way up to the manager’s office, more than ready to pour himself a drink.

“Hey.”

 _Or two._   He locked the door right then and there.  The source of his bewilderment was standing in front of the office desk, looking pretty with her pony tail and her impeccably tailored sleeveless gray dress.  He shook his head.  He missed her red cardigan.  “What are you doing here, Felicity?”

“Dropping off your dinner,” she said as she held up a paper bag from Antonio’s, his favorite Italian restaurant.  She hadn’t wanted them to end the day on a sour note, so she had left her office at the instant the clock struck 5 to take care of a few things and get to the restaurant to order his favorite calzone before the after-work crowd packed it in. “How much time to opening?” She asked as she dropped the bag, her purse and something else on the desk and swung up on her arms to settle herself on top of it.  She hadn't planned to stay long but she also hadn't counted on him being there.

"An hour,” he said as he flung his suit jacket on the couch and started unknotting his tie.  He had to divert his attention from her stockinged legs, knowing full well what lay further up beneath her dress.  He had to come up with a suitable apology before he started ripping her clothes off.

In the time he had slipped his tie off his neck, loosened a few buttons on his shirt and rolled his sleeves up, Felicity had come to a decision.  Once he looked back at her, she lobbed a box at him.  “Well, Mr. Queen, have at it!” She teased as she let the box sail through the air.  She was only supposed to leave it on the desk for him but what the heck!  

He caught it easily and turned it in his hands.  The small white box was secured with an intricate ribbon of black satin.  _A present._   He looked back at her with a question in his eyes.  She just nodded at him as if to say, “Come on. Open it.”

He started opening the gift as he made his way to her.  He stopped a foot in front of her, stunned stupid by what the box had held.  The apology he was working on fled with his thoughts.

 _Hot damn!_ It was her panties – her sheer black lace panties from earlier. 

He looked up at her and saw the naughty glint in her eyes as he pocketed his present.  “Well played, Ms. Smoak.  Well played,” he remarked evenly before he swooped in and closed the gap between them.

“Right back atcha’, Mr. Queen, Right back –“ She gasped as he cut her off with a kiss that curled her toes and began to use his marvelous hands to show her precisely just how sorry he was for having pissed her off.

 

And he did make it up to her. 

 

_He damn well surely did!_

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any other requests and prompts, you can use the comments section below for much more than comments, reviews and kudos! Let's see what we could squeeze in given my new very hectic schedule. Kisses!


End file.
